Confessions on the Roof
by hpnerd328
Summary: Starfire accidentally interrupts Robin while he's deep in thought. Will he finally confess how he feels?


"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked the other Titans.

It was movie/pizza/game night, but Robin was nowhere to be found. Sure, he never played the games, and he only ate one piece of pizza, and he barely paid attention to the movie, but he's at least there. Starfire felt like the room was empty without him, and the party. . .incomplete.

"Probably working on boring stuff," replied Beast Boy. As Cyborg opened the pizza box, he said, "I call that piece!"

"No way, dude. That one's got the most pineapples. I want that one," argued Cyborg.

As the boys continued to squabble, Starfire talked to Raven about Robin's absence.

"Where could he be on this night of movies, games, and pizza?" asked Starfire worriedly.

Raven looked up from her black book. "Go find him. If I have to be here, so does he."

"Okay, friend Raven. But why do you not wish to be here?"

"I just don't," said an agitated Raven. "Go find your lover boy."

"Who is this 'lover boy' you speak of?" asked a confused Starfire. "I thought I was looking for Robin."

Raven didn't answer, so Starfire chose to ignore this lover boy person and find Robin.

Why Starfire went to the roof first, she didn't know. It was more likely that he was in his room or the training room, but she felt pulled to the roof.

Starfire opened the door to the roof quietly. Robin was sitting across the way with his legs dangling over the side. Soft, slow music played from a small stereo. She walked over to the Boy Wonder.

"Robin? Am I intruding on personal time?" she asked.

"No. I was just thinking," said Robin.

"May I join you in this time of thinking?" she asked.

Robin patted the roof next to him and chuckled. "Sure, Star." Her mannerisms always made him smile.

There was silence as the pair watched the sunset and listened to the music. Starfire still pondered Raven's comment about her lover boy, while Robin was deep in thought over the girl next to him.

"Why is this music playing?" Starfire suddenly asked.

Robin jumped, startled from his thoughts. 'Realize' by Colbie Caillat was playing in the background; Robin had made a soundtrack of love songs during a particularly romantic mood. "Oh! Well, it helps me think."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I can turn it off if you want," offered Robin.

"That's okay. I like this song." Starfire stood up and swayed to the music. Robin watched her with a small smile.

Starfire saw his thoughtful smile, and asked, "What are you thinking about, friend Robin?"

With hesitation, Robin said, "I'm having some. . ._problems_ right now. Girl problems."

"Robin, you should go after the girl you like. Any girl would be lucky to have you," Starfire said immediately.

"Really, Star?"

She nodded.

Robin thought about it for a while, then said, "Okay."

"Did I help you, Robin? Are you going to talk to the girl you like?" Starfire almost seemed afraid that he would say yes; she didn't like to think about Robin with another girl. Starfire had decided long ago, however, that Robin's happiness came before her own.

"You helped me out a lot, Star," said Robin. "I think I'll ask the girl I like if she will dance with me."

Starfire was saddened by his statement, but perked up when he asked, "Will you dance with me, Star?"

"Of course, Robin."

Robin swung his legs over the side and stood up with Starfire's help. He placed his hands tentatively on her hips as her hands went on his shoulders. They moved slowly with the music, not quite ready to meet each other's eyes.

Finally, Starfire got the courage to look Robin in the eye. His mask was in the way, though, so she couldn't tell if he was looking back.

"Star?" Robin asked softly.

Starfire leaned in closer to hear what he had to say.

"I need to tell you something, Star, but you have to promise not to run. And you can't avoid me or look at me oddly every time you see me."

Starfire nodded. "I promise."

Robin took a deep breath. "For a while now, I've felt really strange around you-"

"Are you allergic to me?" interrupted Starfire.

Robin laughed. "No, I'm not allergic to you. Even if I was, I would still be with you. But, when I'm around you, even when I think about you, I-I get a-a feeling in my stomach. I feel like-like I can do anything. Anything I ever wanted."

Starfire nodded again. "I feel the same way with you."

Robin sighed in relief, and continued, "For a while, I ignored it. Just recently I decided to accept it, and that's what I was thinking about tonight. That's what I've been doing since I let the feeling take over. It took me a while, but I figured it out."

He paused, not sure if he could continue. He wasn't usually one for letting his feelings out, and he wasn't sure if he even knew how.

Starfire knew he needed some prodding. "What is it?"

Robin took another deep breath. "It's love. I know it's dangerous for me to love someone like this, but it happened. I love you, Starfire."

"I love you, too, Robin."

A huge smile erupted on Robin's face. He was so happy, Starfire thought he might cry for joy. She pressed her forehead to Robin's.

"Can I kiss you, Star?"

That was the last thing he said for a few minutes.


End file.
